Empty
by Sylla Shadowfrost
Summary: Gali? Tahu's voice shook me from my thoughts you ok? he asked me. I nodded breifly and forced a fake smile on my face.Okay he nodded and turned away adn struck up a conversation with Aneish, missing the flash on pain I know is in my tear filled eyes...


**Well people, here's another little story. I wrote this a while ago, but I edited it and polished it up, so here it is. For my birthday, a treat to everybody else. Enjoy.**

* * *

I walked down the golden beach towards were my brothers and I usually meet. I arrived quietly, as I have for the past while, standing back away from everyone else. Honestly, sometimes I think I'm turning into Kopaka. 

It's been a while since Aneish arrived on Mata Nui. A month, two? I've lost count, it's all been a living hell.

In all terms Aneish is beautiful. Slim, curvy body, dark gray and electric yellow, and light blue eyes. She's a toa of Storms.

And I hated her. Now, I know that hate is a strong word, but I really do hate her.

Serously, I'm not some bitch that tries to find peoples weaknesses, but I wouldn't mind knowing if she had any. Cause Mata Nui forgive me, I would kill her.

_It's dark and alone,_

_and nobody's home _

_you've cried and you've cried but no matter _

_how hard you tried, no one will come to find you_.

For one thing, she strong. Now, I know that I'm strong, but seriously, she's like Pohatu strong. And she doesn't even look like it. She's gentle. Well whoop de doo, so am I. She's way more beautiful than I am. So what? I honestly don't care about that. I'm not vain. No. The one thing that bothers me is….well Storms are noted for their power and how dangerous they are, right? Thunder and Lightning. She uses other things too. Hurricanes, Flash Floods. She uses water, and is praised as being strong, dangerous, powerful.

**HELLO**, I'm the **TOA of WATER**. But it's not like anyone cares about that. **no,** I lull the spirit, I am weak, I do nothing but calm and heal. I can't fight.

Damn it all, she earned praise from Tahu the _instant _he knew she was a toa of storms.

_Over shadowed, left out. _

_Shy and Quiet, nobody's around you, _

_yet company surrounds you._

Plus she had praticaly taken over my duty as Toa of Ga- Koro! She protects the village, and every single matorn loves her. Even Turaga Nokama says that I should stop being protective of Ga- Koro, and that I should be thankful that the village has a new protector.

A new protector. That's just great. I know that Turaga Nokama didn't mean it that way, she didn't mean it in the way it sounded, but it hurt.

And it hurt bad.

I felt like I was being replaced, thrown to the side like an old unwanted toy. By some prefect, preppy bitch. And she wasn't even a Toa of Water. For the Great Spirit's sake, She's a Toa of **Storms**. Get it? **STORMS.** Not water, storms.

"Gali?" A strong, gentle voice shook me from by bitter thoughts. I looked up to see Tahu looking at me, his pinkish eyes concerned. "You OK?" He asked me, his voice rough.

God, I couldn't let him know what I was feeling. He just wouldn't understand.

Plus, he doesn't really care, he's just asking cause I'm spacing out here.

I nod my head briefly and force a fake smile on my face, though I don't say a word. I'm too busy praying that he doesn't see through my act.

"Okay." He nodded, then turned, and walked away from me and went over to Aneish, and striked up a conversation, missing the flash of pain that I know is in my tear filled eyes.

Finally the meeting started, after Lewa got here. Honestly, he's always late, even when we tell him over and over again to not forget to come to the meeting, he always does. He apologizes and smiles sheepishly, and we all get on with life. I always laugh at him, teasing him about how late he can get here.

He laughs and tells me he had something to do.

I see the worry hidden deep in his eyes. I know that he's still worried about his village. It hadn't been long since Le-Koro was taken over by the Bohrok and he's still worried about it. I can't say I blame him. It must have been a terrible expirance. I have spoken to him about it.

Twice in fact. The first time, he denied being worried. The second time he spilled. He told me he really was worried. I has assured him that we would all face this together, and everything would be fine. He smiled and thanked me, and not a word about that incident has been mentioned to anyone else since. Nobody needs to know about it.

"There are still Bohrok about." Tahu started grimly. "We need to track them down and destroy them before they do any more damage to our villages."

Kopaka fixed Tahu with one of his percing glares. "Then what are we doing here, leaving our villages unprotected?" Kopaka asked icily

"Hey, Kopaka relax. Were just here to figure out a plan, then you can go back to your village. The less fighting we have, the less time leaving the villages unprotected. OK?" Aneish asked calmly.

Tahu shot her a grateful glance, and she smiled sweetly back.

I sighed a rolled my eyes. I** REALLY** wasn't in the mood for this. I didn't want to see them flirt around for the whole day. I had way better things to do.

"Look, why don't we just leave them alone? When they come to our villages, we can deal with them easily." I suggested, my voice a little tight, dispite my efforts to hide my emotion.

Everyone stared at me, eyes wide with shock, completely silent. "What?" I snapped, my face flushing slightly.

Honestly, could they get more annoying?

Lewa finally spoke "I'm thought sure I was dream sleeping, I just heard you speak-say that we should quick split and not be gather- united." He said in an awed voice.

I glared at him, and if looks could kill, he'd be all kinds of dead.

"That's exactly what I said." I forced the words out in a calm tone, through me clenched teeth, My temper quickly rising.

Kopaka gave me a worried glance. He knew something was up. Well at least he wasn't as thick as our other brothers. But it was natural for Kopaka to notice the unusual.

Then Aneish let out a light, pealing laugh, that sounded almost like she was pittying me. I gritted my teeth at the noise, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kopaka wince at the noise, giving me a small feeling of satisfaction that not everyone was falling over how 'perfect' she was. Honestly, sometimes I just want to hug Kopaka for being so… well, so like himself. But I knew that he wouldn't be too pleased with me.

"Gali you're so silly. What if there are more than just a few Bohrok? The other villages aren't as luck to have TWO protectors." She said in that overly sweet voice.

"She has a point." Onua rumbled finally, trying not to hurt me, but he was basicly saying that my idea was stupid.

I blushed lightly and bowed my head, both ashamed and irritated. This seriously wasn't turning out to be my day.

"Well I could go after them…." She started to volunteer, but trailed off, as if in thought.

"Oh no what if Ga-Koro was attacked? I know that Gali is strong, but they might overwhelm her." She said, her voice light, and her eyes taunting.

A insult was hidden in her words, and I figured it out pretty quickly. She was calling me weak.

Something deep inside of me snapped. I stomped one foot on the ground angerly.

"I know what you're thinking! Water isn't weak! I'm sick of you all thinking that, because you know what? Without water, you would all die!" I shouted, fist clenched at me sides, and unwillingly, I summoned water, that was now spinning dangerously fast above me.

Then, having said my piece, I left them standing there, and dove into the depths of the ocean, where no one would reach me.

Yes, I Gali Toa of Water, The one who always keeps her cool, and is peaceful, lost my temper, and left.

Part of my mind was screaming at me, telling me how stupid I was being, yet another telling me I had done the right thing. I shoved both voices out of my head as I swam in the dark, cool water.

_They don't know how you feel, _

_like nothing in life is really real._

_Scorned at, laughed at._

_Always looking for the faults in you,_

_never the good_

Silence, perfect, complete and total silence. I sighed in contentment. Now I knew why Kopaka liked the quiet. I think this was the only place that I could actually ecsape the oh so annoying Aneish. Aneish. I sighed in defeat as a swam up to the surface. I swam to the shore, far, **FAR** away from my brothers. I could still see them, small colored figures on the beach.

_Driven down, _

_beaten up,_

_no place to call home, _

_you're all alone,_

_Empty_

I couldn't believe it. She had mocked me. She openly mocked me. She mocked water. Water was the scorce of life, and with out it, all living things would die. I couldn't believe her. And you know what else hurt? NO ONE had told her that she was wrong, or not to mock me. It's like they tuned out what she said, pretended that it never happened. I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest.

I told you why I hated her right? Well, I missed one reason. A really big reason. You know, I actually might not mind her if she hadn't taken away the one thing that really mattered to me.

That one thing that had hurt me, I mean really, really, really hurt me was…. That Tahu was in love with her. I knew it as soon as they had met.

And you know what?

I was in love with him. I'll admit that right now.

And you wanna know what else?

Istill am.

There, I said it, perfectly clear. I. Love. Tahu.

And he use to love me, I know that. He use to care about me.

But he doesn't anymore. Cause he's got Aneish. Because she's better than me.

Because she's my replacement. Because I'm not as strong. Because I'm nowhere as pretty as she is. Because she so much better than me in so many ways.

I sighed and buried my head in my knees. I wondered how nobody knew how much hurt I felt. Was I really that good at pretending? Well, I thought bitterly, that's one thing I can do well.

I felt so useless. Nobody asked my opinion on things anymore. It was always Aneish this, Aneish that. I was nothing. A nobody. I was weak, foolish. I was overshadowed by her.

I sat there, bitter tears stinging my eyes, anger burning deep in me, along with hurt and sadness. I didn't bother going back to the meeting. I knew what was going to meet me there. Hatred and spite, anger and pity. And I would be ignored. So why even bother? I'm sure ANEISH would know the answer. I also knew what Tahu would say.

'What were you doing Gali?! Aneish was only being thoughtful and trying to help! And you have to yell at her and acuse her of thinking water is weak! Well you know what? It IS!! Water is weak and useless!'

_Why bother to try? You do anyway,_

_hoping that one day, you'll shine_

_But it's stolen away, like morning to night_

_No stars to guide you, you have no light._

That would be way more than I could bear. I can't stand it when he yells at me.

He just ends up shattering my already broken heart.

And of course, I would just duck my head, and act like a little matorn that had just been scolded by their parent, but behind the fascade, I would be crying at the harsh words from one who use to be so kind to me, who use to love me.

I honestly don't know why Mata Nui bothered to create a Toa of Water.

Tahu was right. I WAS weak. I soothed and I healed.

I couldn't fight well, I could barely control my element at the beginning.

Tahu was so right about me. So why did I even bother trying to prove him wrong? To prove to him that I wasn't useless? Who was I kidding?

I was fighting the truth. Well, I guess I wasn't useless, but everything that I could do, so could Aneish. I restore peace to my squabbeling brothers. But so did she.

_Why do you keep fighting? Every day the same_

_You light a candle flame,_

_then it is smothered by shadow and hate_

I let out a small sob .Did anyone know how I felt? Did they even notice that I left? Yes they knew I left, they saw me, and I kinda made a big scene. Did they even care?

My heart stopped. Tears leaked down my face now as I realized the horrible truth.

No. No,They didn't care. They have someone better, stronger than me.

I truly felt abandoned. Out of everyone of Mata Nui, my brothers, my very own brothers didn't care about me. Why should they? They had someone better. Compared to Aneish, I was old, outdated. Completely and totally….

Useless.

_They don't care_

_Ther so blind to your pain_

_It's always hidden under your broken smile_

_They didn't care._ The thought echoed through her head, over and over.

They couldn't even see me suffering. They don't know how I fell. How it felt to not belong, to be and outcast among those who you love and care about.

_Do they even wonder what's behind your frozen mask?_

I stood up, by now sobbs wracked my body. I knew what I was going to do. Call it stupid, I don't care. You don't even know how horrible this feels, to not be wanted, to be hated by the one you love.

I don't want to be a burden. I'm sure that Aneish can take care of Ga-Koro. I know she won't mind. Hell, the Matorn won't mind either. They'll probably be happy about it.

Not even Nokama would. I walked slowly towards a nearby cliff, one that I always visit to watch the sun set. It jutts out into the sea, about twenty feet high.

_Driven down, beaten up,_

_nowhere to go_

_no place to call home,_

_you're all alone_

_Empty_

I tore off my masks, one after another, and set them on the ground. I felt a little weak after that, but forced myself to ignore it. I took one last look around, trying to remember the lush forest of Le-Wahi, the gold sands of the beach. I saw the six spots of color, that were distinctly shaped, but too far away to make out any details. I cried harder, feeling no shame in doing so. I would miss them so much. Even if they wouldn't miss me.

_They don't care..(They don't care)_

I almost stopped after seeing them, but forced myself not to. I reminded myself it was for the best. I would only be a burden. For them, for me, there was nothing holding me back…though, deep in my heart, I wanted to be saved before I did this. I wanted someone to check on me. I wanted them to still care. Maybe Tahu would come..

_So blind to your pain…your hope in vain._

No, he wouldn't. He just wouldn't. He had Aneish now. He loved her, not me. He wouldn't come.

_They don't care…(So unaware)_

I wondered briefly, as I drew out a small knife that I always carried with me. I briefly wondered if they'll look for me, after I'm gone. If they'll find my body.

What they will say, when they realize they drove my to do this.

Will they regret it?

Will they think I'm a fool for doing this?

Will they hate me?

Will they cry?

I shook my head, there was no time for that.

_Driven down_

I let the knife blade cut a long scarlet line down my arms. The blood imddiately was everywhere, all over me and the ground. It hurt, but heck, I didn't care. It was all going to end soon, so soon.

I grabbed my aqua axes, a held them to my chest. They were heavy, but that's why there here aren't they?

I took a deep breath, and looked down. The water was calm and peaceful, revealing it's deadly secret. Huge, pointed rocks rose out of the mow calm water. I let out a soft laugh. So, this was how it all ended. I always thought I would be more than this, that I would go farther.

For a second I swore I heard someone cry my name out. I ignored it. It was probably just the wind. Even if it wasn't, I didn't want to see them,I didn't care. It was going to end, it had to end. Now. I then jumped off the cliff, plunging down, straight down into the dark calm water.

_Driven down_

I heard the air rush around me, as my heart sped up, waiting for me to hit the water, waiting for it to all end.

I hit the water hard.

Part of my arm hit a rock, more blood spilling out of me.

It hurt so damn much, my vision wavered, and I let out a scream, though no one would hear it.

Bubbles rushed out of my mouth, racing towards the surface, air abandoning my lungs, leaving the water to enter.

I, on the other hand, didn't rush to the surface. I sank further down into the depths of the unpredictable, untameable ocean.

_All alone…. No place to call home_

I was going to die alone. Scarlet ribbons swirled around me, as the blood from me flowed out. Nobody would find my body. I was problay going to be a meal for a Teka shark, or some other animal. It was so quiet again.

The wonderful silence.

I would belong to the sea. The beautiful, dangerous, loving sea.

My lungs screamed for air, begged me to swim to the surface. I blocked out the begging, and tried to ignore the pain. It would all be over so soon.

_Hide your pain…(Your prayers in vain.)_

I felt my sinces dim. I was so sleepy…. I couldn't see much in the dark, but I kept my eyes open, though I don't know why….I felt so sad….they abandon me…they didn't care….So bitter….I hate Aniesh, and I will still, even though I'm dying. She took him away from me. Happy that this was over. That I wouldn't feel like this anymore.

I….I…couldn't think anymore…. I was too tired….And somehow, dispite the fact that I could no longer breathe, I was calm…

_They don't care_

I felt my heart slow down.

One…….Two…………Three……..my head was so foggy.

Oh Tahu, I still love you so much….more than anything that anyone could offer…even death….

_Driven down_

I looked up and saw the endless Ocean that would care for my body, that would take me after my death. The beautiful water….

They wouldn't find me, I decided wearily. The ocean would protect her from them, like a mother. I had controlled the sea while I was living, and I treated it kindly. Now it would repay me by keeping me safe, even though I would be dead. I would be the secret of the sea.

_Driven down_

You guys, Pohatu, Lewa, Onua, Kopaka... I love you so much. I'll miss you. Maybe I'll see you again, in heaven. Maybe not.

Golden eyes went dim, and a once bright heartlight went black as the night. A slender blue body rest at the floor of the Ocean , now it's secret treasure that would remain in the sea's hands for eternity.

**_Empty_**

**

* * *

**

**-looks story over- OOOOKKKK…. That was weird. I had written this down one day, about a month ago, and it was only two pages, front and back. Now it's eight. THAT is weird.Aniesh is my out of the top of my head OC, that is, now unless anyone wants to use her (which i doubt) is going into the trash. I never thought that my first OC would be so...B like. Sigh. It's a little OOC for Gali, but I wanted it to be a little different than my other stories.**

**Geeze, people, are you all dead or something? Arya has been like the only one who has updated/written anything in the last week, bordering on two weeks. COME ON,** **It's SUMMER, write something, you don't have school as an excuse anymore.Review, I don't really care, though I prefer it if you would. It let's me know that you don't hate me, and wish for me to have an early death.**

**Oh, and would someone PLEASE read my story in the D&D section of FF? I posted it like a week ago, and nobody has reviewed. It would make me feel a lot better about that story.**


End file.
